Bloodlines
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: The one, true sequel to the one, true Legacy fanfic. You need to read it first. What is Victor up to...?
1. Broken

Bloodlines

Summary: The one, and only sequel to the one true "Legacy" Fan fiction. You need to read it first. And no, I'm not taking the suggestion to add Batman, Riddler, or whoever seriously. I have my own plans for the story, and they're set in stone.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, or the antagonist, but I own this form of the antagonist.

Divide

Broken

The span of a month has passed since that battle. Jake has recovered fully, though still remembers painfully well the events before. He remembers Victor's last words in that fight...

"You will **_see_**, Jake... One day, you'll feel the sting of being judged, and treated as nothing more than a dog...and you'll see with your own eyes, as you're left as the last of a legacy, with no generation to pass the torch to..."

Jake had stopped to think on it many times now. Even though he and Rose were able to try to spend time together, and haven't yet been caught by the Huntsclan, Jake had to wonder...was Victor right?

Divide

Halfway across the planet, overlooking an old village, as yet untouched by sciences, stands a castle, reaching to the sky, a testament to the past. Within, however, is another story in entirety, with numerous rooms dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge in magic and science, with tables cluttered, robots partially dismantled, and deep within, hidden beyond a tapestry, in a dark, ominous chamber lit by torchlight, exists a massive computer, connected to several mainframes, with Victor currently standing before it, again wearing his armor and coat, the coat now changed, to be of a more regal cloth, reaching down past his knees, open and held at the waist by a belt. In front of him, the computer shifted endlessly though a sea of data. Data Victor held to be of high interest...

"Fascinating..."

He didn't hear Boris enter into the chamber, nor the clatter of a tray and dishes. He didn't hear the tray set upon an oak table, or the footsteps towards him.

"Victor?"

"What? ...Yes Boris?"

"I brought you something to eat."

Victor became silent, then nodded.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do so."

"I know."

Victor looked back to the computer, silent. He then opened up a separate program. Despite the complexity of the task it was on, the computer doesn't falter.

"Computer. Status on the inactive Life Automatons."

"Status is intact, awaiting programming and an outer form."

"Computer, program 6 of them for care-taking of the castle and it's living inhabitants, with a generic machine form."

"Acknowledged Victor."

Victor then returned to the earlier processing, which has completed, and displaying...a genetic blueprint.

"Is that...?"

"Yes Boris. The dragon's essence. His DNA. There may be a key within it to removing him as a threat to my plans."

"All right. I'll leave you to your work then."

Boris then left the chamber, leaving Victor alone, hands resting on the computer, silent, looking down. From above this, a single teardrop falls.

"Mother..."

Victor then fell to his knees, silent...

Divide

High in one of the castle's towers, on a ledge overlooking the village, stood a silent figure, identical in Victor in appearance, save for wearing a cold, metal mask, with the cloak's hood up, to hide the fact it is nothing more than a machine. A machine...with emotion...

'Why couldn't I kill them? I was programmed to do so should the need arise. Yet I wasn't able to.'

The robot turned and walked into the room, looking to a full length mirror, before removing the mask, showing a skull-like mechanical head, with human like eyes.

"I am nothing more than a machine, programmed to obey Victor. So why is it, I act of my own? Why can I think? Choose my own actions?"

The machine placed it's hand on the mirror, running it slowly down the glass, staring at it's own, horrific face.

"'I think, therefore, I am.' But...what **_am _**I?"

Divide

Deep within the depths of the castle, back with Victor, he had gotten back up, looking over the results.

"There's an anomaly in the genetic structure...associated with the potential for magic power I've researched..."

Victor focused his computer's analysis in that section, in thought, eyes red from crying.

"What is your secret? My armor was superior...I had you broken...how...how did you defeat me? What gave you the power to stop me?"

The computer then displayed several results from the scanning process. Victor looked over what was displayed.

"So that's it...hee-hee-hee-hee..."

Victor then laughed, an ominous, terrible laugh, riding the edge of insanity and vengeance being within grasp...


	2. Coming of the Storm

1This just in. The original crossover story has exceeded 1600 hits. That's good enough for me, even if it isn't one of those 1000+ review fics. I know this is liked, and that's enough for me.

Divide

Coming of the Storm

Night had fallen in New York. True to name, it was the City that Never Sleeps. Cars were still traveling all over, businesses were still running...and Rose was awake, assisting the Huntsclan. True, she did hate it now more than ever, but she also didn't want the clan to become suspicious, so she had to. Tonight they had a new lair, back to their usual business, though they had placed their new base of operations within a hidden area under Stacy's Department store. They had some members of the clan high up in the company's ranks, so making it wasn't a challenge. It was also sort of ironic, since the Huntsclan traded in goods as well. However...they wouldn't for long...

"I hate patrolling out here...it's raining, and I'm getting a cold..."

The footman sneezed to prove his point. Vigil on top of the store was pretty bad. He got this job as punishment for making a rookie mistake on a hunt. He was lucky it wasn't worse, but, thankfully, the Huntsmaster knew of his reputation for poor luck. He got a break on punishment, because the only reason he failed was due to a short in his staff. Still, patrolling on a cool night, in the rain, unarmed, was a pretty lousy job.

"I hope I don't catch pneumonia..."

He didn't hear the figure behind him coming up to him, just a blast of thunder, before he found himself falling from the building...

Divide

Rose looked up, towards the thunder outside.

"That came from the roof..."

The Huntsmaster held up his staff, and tried to communicate with the footman, who had unknown to them fallen.

"Report. Any damage to the store? ...Report!"

There was only some static as a response. Rose tensed up. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Huntsmaster, something's coming...I can feel it."

"Hmmm..."

Then another blast of thunder shook the building, as lightning ripped through the foundation. The store began to cave in on itself, as the Huntsclan panicked...

Divide

It was all over the news in the morning. The news reported that a freak lightning bolt had apparently decimated the store in the night. While the normal community went with the story, in the circles aware of magic, they knew it was something sinister.

"Wait, so lemme sort this out, G. You saying that it was magic?" Jake asked his grandfather.

"I'm positive of it. The area was overwhelming with magical energies."

Jake sat down on the couch to think. Who or what would want to nuke the store, and why?

"So you have any idea who did it?" Jake asked.

"No, but I know where we can find out."

"Where?"

"Panderas Tower kid." Fu Dog interjected.

Jake knew that place...

"Yo, you think he's gonna tell us after we stole the gold back from him years ago?"

"Jake, using magic to attack the non-magic community is a very serious matter. Even Panderas would not resort to such a tactic. If he knows who did it, he will tell us."

"So when are we going?" Jake asked.

"The Dragon Council has decided to go ask him themselves."

"What? Why?"

"The same reason I am quite worried. There was a vast quantity of magic energy left where the store was. Whatever destroyed the store, had immense power..."

"The Dark Dragon?"

"It is possible, though why is still a mystery."

Jake sighed, then leaned back on the couch.

"And to top it off, I read in the paper earlier that Victor's come back to New York. He said he left 'due to issues in Latveria he had to settle immediately'. He was just sore I kicked his-"

"Jake. I know of what happened between you two, but this is more important. Besides, there is already someone keeping an eye on him."

Jake sat up, looking at Grandpa.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, now, can we focus on this matter?

Divide

On the other side of the city, in the Latverian Embassy, Victor was currently working on something on a table, within a lavish and large living room. Above and behind him, someone or something was sneaking closer and closer...watching...waiting...

"Come off that ceiling, you don't need to hide from me, and you're making the cleaning staff's job unnecessarily difficult..."

She was wide eyed as she came down, and removed the spell of invisibility. Veronica sighed, having failed the task asked of her by the magic community, as she came down on her legs. All eight of them.

"How did you-"

"There _are _sensors on the ceiling as well...and I can assume you're here to watch me after my last incident in this god forsaken city."

"..."

"By all means feel free to keep watching, I have more important things to attend to then my vendetta at the moment."

Veronica skittered over on her spider legs, to see what Victor was working on. It was a bird, or a mechanical look-alike. She then looked to Victor's handsome, unmarred face.

"Looks like you're goofing off to me."

"I need something to do while I have to wait here. The United Nations is calling an assembly soon, and I need to remain here until they call. After all, I can't be in two places at once."

Unknown to both of them, however, on a building across from the embassy, a cloaked figure was watching...

Divide

"Hey. More news on the store crash! Get your butt in here!" Trixie shouted.

Spud ran into Trixie's living room.

"Did I miss the trailers?"

"Spud, news doesn't have trailers!"

"They don't? Then how do you find out what's coming?" He asked.

Trixie sighed, resting her face on her hand.

"MOVIES have trailers, now sshh!"

"We now have a count of those who were in the store when it collapsed, and how many have survived, but there is still no word on why they were inside, or if they were involved with the now suspicious circumstances of the destruction. We take you now to the hospital, where anchorman Jack Trevor is waiting."

Trixie's eyes went wide when the scene on the TV switched.

"Hey look, it's Rose!"

On the TV, the anchorman was next to a hospital bed with Rose in it, unconscious.

"This is Trevor reporting live from the hospital. We're here with one of the few survivors, although she is currently in an unconscious state. She is the only survivor not currently in the ICU, although there are concerns of her condition."

Divide

Well, how's this?


	3. From the Shadows

1Rose's turn? No, not exactly..

Divide

From the Shadows

Jake sighed. He was laying on his bed, stomach down, and sideways. He felt pretty uptight and didn't know why. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had that feeling since he heard Victor had returned to New York by reading it in the paper. His face in the paper was what did it, but he didn't know why.

"Maybe I'm just a little nervous. G _did _give me a personal introduction to his fists last time he was in town..."

He was going to think about it further, when he got a phone call on his cell phone. Yep. American Dragon was packing portable phone. He checked who it was from and answered when he saw it was Trixie.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Jake, turn the TV onto the news."

"Uh...you know I already know about that building crashing do-"

"MAN, JUST DO IT!"

"All right, all right, geez."

Jake picked up his remote and turned the TV on, flipping for the channel. He found it all right...

"ROSE!"

"Yeah, she's the LEAST messed up of those people that were in there. Police can't figure out why they were in there, but I'm thinking the Huntsclan got pancaked in there."

"Well now Gramps and I know why the building was attacked..."

"Whoa, it was ATTACKED?"

"Gramps says so. He said there's a lot of magic lingering there from it."

"Well, Spud and I can go check on Rose if you-"

"No thanks, I'll do it myself. See you later."

Jake hung up, then transformed into dragon form, heading to the window, when his cell phone went off again. He blinked, then answered it.

"Uh...hello?"

"Jake! YOU'RE LATE!"

Jake grimaced. Of all the times for a training day...

"But Gramps, I-"

"LATE IS LATE!"

"Whoa, chill G, lemme explain-"

"Explain at the shop! And it had better not be private time with a girl! You marry before you-"

"HEY! Geez! Gramps! No way! Chill! All right, I'll be there shortly, I have news you might want to hear anyway."

Jake hung up, then leapt out the window.

Divide

"Nooooooooo!"

Veronica shrieked in defeat, limbs flailing...before bursting out laughing.

"See? I told you my automations can have a delicate touch."

Veronica was too busy laughing from the tickling assault she was getting from a mechanical...er...lizard...thing...whatever it was, Victor didn't skimp on details like how to make it's forked tongue feel, or programming behavior in it. Victor boasted earlier he could make even a machine about the size of a poodle highly adaptive and life-like. After some skepticism from Veronica...well, you see the results.

"S-s-s-stop! I get it! Heeheeheeeheee..."

Victor held up his hands, both open, in surrender.

"It's out of my hands, I didn't give that one a remote control. Who knew it'd tickle your neck?"

Veronica was still giggling, when she caught the robot, which squirmed as if alive.

"How do you manage this?"

"Pardon?"

"It's like a living creature."

Victor smirked, then sat back in his chair, hands interlocked in front of him.

"I spent a long time studying the physical functions of the brain. It wasn't too hard to mimic it's non-organic functions. I don't even see why other scientists are having troubles."

Veronica thought. This didn't seem like the Victor Lao Shi described. He seemed...nice...

"It's boring waiting for their call, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes...bah...if pulling Latveria out of the Dark Ages weren't so important to me...bah..."

Neither were aware, that, once more, a cloaked figure watched them, as night fell upon the city, before they turned and left...

Divide

"I assure you, while I did have some competition from Stacy's Department Store, I have more integrity than blasting the store into a smouldering crater."

"You mean the integrity that 'kept' you from stealing the gold from Leprechauns in the past? Even with the knowledge the prolonged time with no bad luck would have a possibly fatal repercussion when ended?"

Panderas muttered. This meeting with the Dragon Council was tedious to him. He knew as much about what happened as they did, but his known issues of "unsavory" business methods wasn't helping him shoo them off any faster.

"I'm sorry, but you've come to the wrong place to find anything. Now if you excuse me, I think we should head home before that storm outside makes the trip unpleasant."

One of the Dragon Council members arched an eyebrow, being in human form and all, and looked outside. The sky was dark, and there was lightning and thunder rumbling.

"That isn't a natural storm. The Weather Oracles said today would be clear and warm, with no rain."

Panderas thought on that, then went wide-eyed when he finally felt it. He didn't feel it before because he wasn't trying to, but there was a lot of magic building up outside. And the Dragon Council felt it too now. All of them got up and ran for the door, as a massive thunderbolt ripped through the office, incinerating wood, and melting steel, shattering glass, and singeing stone.

"Who's out there!" A woman in the council shouted over the thunderclap that followed.

"That was aimed right at us!" Panderas yelped, "We need to get out of here before that maniac hits us!"

They ran out of the destroyed office, and towards the "Express" elevator, which was in truth, magic powered. Only something struck Panderas down, making him scream. The Council looked back. His right shoulder had been impaled by some sort of 16 inch long shaft, somewhat metallic in color, but black otherwise. Kind of like a giant porcupine quill actually.

"What is that?"

"My arm! Gaaahhh!

A deep thud from the office, more felt than heard, shook their attention from Panderas to the door, which was ripped right off it's hinges, and thrown at them. The force knocked them all to the ground, as something stepped towards them...the cloaked figure...with light reflecting off of a monstrous, fanged grin...

Divide

Jake sighed, and flopped to the roof, exhausted. Yes, he told Gramps what happened, but Gramps had assured him she would be well. He was still going to check on her later. Now, he wanted to sleep for a few days...until the thunder scared him awake.

"WHOA! It raining?"

"That...isn't right...look."

Grampa pointed to the skyscrapers some ways off, and Jake could see a dark cloud hanging over them, lightning blasting from them.

"Awww man..."

Shortly, Jake and Gramps were flying there to investigate. Jake would rather be sleeping, but he didn't want punishment training...again...so he went. Didn't take long to find what was hit and what the trouble was.

"Hey! The Dragon Council's in there!"

"Yes! We must hurry!"

They flew into the giant hole in the side of the top floor, and saw the cloaked figure holding Panderas off the ground with one arm. The shroud was tattered, frayed, faded, and singed. It's original color was undeterminable, now, just a light gray. Jake dove at him, while his back was turned.

"Dragon express, coming-"

Ching

"...up? Eep..."

The sound was caused by Jake's claws striking something like metal. The figure had spun around, dropping Panderas, and caught both of Jake's paws...with identical, but differently colored ones. Of scales, there were none, just steel gray. The claws were black, shining like metal. The hood had also fallen back a bit, and Jake gasped. Black mane, steel colored head with an odd mark on the right cheek. HIS head. Jake was looking at an evil double of himself...

Divide

NOW what's going on? Don't look at me, I can't talk. I don't have a script for one, but I do promise that I have this planned.


	4. The Hidden Truth

All right now, Legacy exceeded 1800 hits before the hit counter got wiped out, so wow! I have been busy, including making a sprite comic based on the Final Fantasy V cast, but I need to update eventually. (Read - had nothing else to do.)

-Divide-

The Hidden Truth

"Wha? You look like me!"

Jake's doppelganger didn't answer verbally. He answered with a kick to Jake's stomach, that sent him crashing into Lao Shi, sending them both crashing onto the floor.

"Owwww, man, what is that thing? It looks like me, but feels like getting hit by a train.."

He looked up in time to yelp and dive out of the way of a thunderbolt, then rushed his attacker again. This time he connected, slamming him into a wall, cracking the wall badly, before the double grabbed Jake's neck, digging the claws in, then electrocuting Jake.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The shock continued for a moment, before he dropped Jake, unconscious, onto the floor. He looked at Jake briefly, before seeing Lao Shi and the rest of the Dragon Council in dragon form, ready to fight. He remained silent, then grabbed a panicked Panderas, putting him over his shoulder, then rushing past Lao Shi and leaping from the destroyed window. The dragons, confused, reverted to human form, and Jake got up, groaning.

"Is it time for classes yet?"

Grampa sighed, and helped Jake up.

"Are you all right Jake?"

"Yeah, but that'll leave a...mark...?"

Jake stopped suddenly.

"Jake?"

"Sorry Gramps, I just realized something. I'm getting answers!"

Jake then ran out and flew off...

-Divide-

"Are they going to call anytime soon? I'm losing patience..."

Veronica watched Victor sit, annoyed, waiting for the call for the meeting. It HAD been awhile.

"I wonder what's taking so-"

Victor was interrupted by the smashing of a window. Jake had broken in, snarling in anger, glaring at Victor.

"Hmph, you again. Still sore about before I take it."

"I want answers. Where is he?"

Victor narrowed his eyes, looking at Jake.

"What are you talking abo-"

Jake grabbed Victor and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't give me that! I _know _you aren't the real Victor!"

Veronica became confused, looking at Victor.

"Are you insane?" Victor demanded.

"Where's the scar then? You told me before you wouldn't get rid of it until you avenged yourself on me."

Victor grimaced. Jake then slashed at his face where the scar was supposed to be, and part of the 'skin' came with it. Jake looked closer. It was some sort of fake skin. Looked and felt real, but now that it was removed, it tore like paper. Then he looked at Victor...or rather, the machine posing as him.

"You..."

The robot broke Jake's grip on him, then backed off, glaring.

"Damn it..."

"I'll ask again, before I rend you to tin cans, WHERE IS VICTOR?"

"Tch...believe me or not, I actually don't know. Victor's trust in my abilities lapsed when I failed to kill you and your friends at Ellis Island."

"What the heck is going on here?" Veronica interjected.

"That's the robot that was trying to keep me prisoner at Ellis Island before...looks like Victor's downgraded you to a stunt double."

"Bah..."

The Doombot then removed a cushion from the couch, under which was some sort of kit. Apparently to repair the false appearance.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Victor finds those embassy meetings tedious. I was SUPPOSED to take his place while he went about a plan of his. And if you ask me about that, I wasn't informed about it either, except for the fact your blood was involved." The robot answered, starting to repair it's fake face.

Jake gasped, and tried to find words to answer with.

"Wha, wait, my blood? What did...I...you..."

"If you didn't know, Victor took some of your blood before."

"I heard..."

"He was interested in studying it, and found something he felt might even the playing field in the next fight with you...let's see...where is that shade of skin tone..."

"...Did he make a clone of me or something? I just fought one kidnaping Panderas."

"As I said, I wouldn't know. I'm here merely to keep the public from learning of Victor's actions and to prevent international incident. If you take your rage out on me, it may cause a war."

"Grrrrr."

"And Veronica, since I'm not the real Victor, I doubt you have to keep watching me."

Veronica grumbled.

"That's one way to drive the point home."

"Excuse me?" the robot asked, patching it's face up.

"About how skilled you...or the _real _Victor is...with making machines that imitate life."

The robot stopped, silent.

"...yes...Gaaah!"

It then threw the kit aside, furious. Jake leapt in surprise.

"Hey! Chill!"

"What **_AM _**I? Just a stand-in puppet? A created human? I'm a machine, but I'm self-aware! I even have his memories..."

"Okay, this is awkward..." Jake muttered.

"All right...I'll tell you what he's up to. When he finds out I told you, he may destroy me and put an end to my odd existence..."

Jake and Veronica both felt tense about this. A robot, that was confused about it's true nature, and in pain because of it...never thought they'd see the day.

"Victor found a specific gene in your blood. He's experimented with it for something to fight you with, but apparently he needs another sorcerer to aid in completing it."

"Wait, ANOTHER sorcerer?"

"Yes. You weren't aware? Of Victor's heritage?"

"...Right...he has magic too..." Jake muttered.

"I doubt he'll be in a pleasant mood about needing assistance. Victor feels strongly about relying only on himself since he feels alone in the world. If anyone besides Victor would know about that, it's me. He programmed his memories into my system so I could pass flawlessly for him at the embassy."

"But that still doesn't tell me where he is..."

"You aren't the only one he resents for that night..."

"...ROSE!"

-Divide-

It was quiet and dark in the room. A gentle breeze was blowing in from the window. She was still unconscious, and recovering. Unaware, of the clawed hand reached for her...


	5. Tears of Pain

Yep. Another update. I also have to admit that last chapter was a little lacking on my part. Lately I've been hampered in EVERYTHING by a headache that refuses to leave. I'm going to try to make this chapter more up to my usual performance, headache or no headache.

-Divide-

Tears of Pain

The clawed hand reached slowly to Rose, still unconscious, still unaware of the living world. A talon ran gently along her cheek, so the claw wouldn't cut her. Jake sighed sadly.

"Rose...Why did that maniac have to drag you into this?"

Jake felt tears form in his eyes, and cried softly. He couldn't help worry, afraid he might lose her. He felt this before, also due to Victor. Then, he was afraid Rose would reject him because he was a dragon. She hadn't, and that helped them grow closer, but this...

"Victor...there's no holding back this time."

"I didn't expect you to."

Jake growled, turning to the window he had come in from. His growl changed into a confused expression. It sounded like Victor, but something was different. For one, he had a shroud around him, which was blowing gently in the draft from the window. The shroud obscured his form from Jake.

"What the..."

Victor remained silent for the moment, watching Jake. Jake recovered from the odd feeling, then narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not letting you hurt Rose!"

"Bah, the only reason I've come was the fact I predicted your concern for her. It's wasted right now you know."

"How _dare _you say that?"

Victor sighed, gliding over to the side of Rose's bed. Jake was furious, and this close to frying Victor with his breath, except that would also fry Rose...

"Despite what you're likely thinking, I **_have _**honor. I'd get no satisfaction in enacting vengeance as she is. I'll wait for her time...yours, however..."

"Like I'll let you have a chance at her. I wish you'd died like I thought you did before..."

"As I wish I'd crushed you, as I did come close to death. The armor took the brunt of the landing."

"What are you up to this time? I got that robot of yours to talk about-"

"Your accent."

"Huh?" Jake exclaimed, both caught off guard, and confused, "What about it?"

"It's gone. I just noticed that. It also proves to me you're more pathetic than I thought."

Jake growled in annoyance.

"You intentionally speak that way to try to fit into the community here, don't you? To seek acceptance. Have you no pride in your history?"

Jake stepped back, still somewhat tense. Now he was having trouble retaining his hate of Victor, despite the fact he was insulting him.

"Whoa, what are you _talking _about, of course I do!"

"Then why are you hiding your heritage from others? Are you ashamed of it?"

"NO!"

"Then stop being a coward and stop hiding who you really are behind a shroud."

"You first, G."

Victor growled in annoyance at Jake using his accent again. A growl Jake recognized all too easily...

"Whoa, _you're _the look-alike?"

Victor growled again, pulling the hood of the shroud back, revealing he, indeed, was the metallic Jake double. However, he still retained his scar on the side of his face, and his mane-like area was brown.

"What kind of whacked plan is that? Whose the one ditching their heritage now?"

"Shut up! No matter what I did, my culture was doomed to extinction! You have NO right to criticize me for this, doubly so since this wasn't the intended outcome!"

"I dunno, it made you less ugly..."

"Grrr, for your _information, _from your blood I found a particular trait you shouldn't hide. Your family apparently has quite a gift that goes down it's tree."

"Huh?"

"My studies have before found that as with the physical nature of living creatures, the magical essence too is hereditary. You must have noticed too, how among dragons, different elemental affinities emerged. What's relevant is the gene for the potential of magic. Yours."

"What's that got to do with you looking like me?"

"I've spent a great deal of effort to learn about the history of dragons. Do you know why it is, that the Dark Dragon fears you and your grandfather?"

Jake was silent. This was getting strange fast. Victor turned away from Jake, looking out the window, head raised to look to the sky.

"The link between you and the fabric of magical existence itself is extraordinary. The gene in your DNA that dictates your limits for the use of magic can be considered the pinnacle of evolution."

"You're saying.."

"You haven't awakened to that potential yet, but you are the most powerful entity on the planet...however..."

Victor faced Jake again, throwing back the shroud wrapping him, revealing his body. It was a bizarre fusion of living matter and metal, looking like a creature composed of metal. Victor lacked a tail or wings, but his body was otherwise much like Jake's.

"To use that against you, I used gene therapy to place that gene in myself."

"Heh, well, looks like your science project got away from you.."

Victor growled, pulling the shroud back around himself.

"It hurts you know...the fact I've been wrapped from my bloodline. I was the last of my kind, but I intended to impact history, so when the last of us vanished, we would not be forgotten...only now...bah, I can still have that. With the aid of Panderas, a ritual will be conducted to reign control over the power."

Now Jake was beginning to understand what was happening. Also Victor's motives more. Jake knew he'd have been pretty angry if he lost his parents to murder too...

"So you can't control the power you took, huh? Sounds like you all right. You think you're high and mighty, but this ought to knock you off your high chair."

Victor was angry for a moment, then calmed, and headed to the window.

"Say what you will. When the ritual is finished, I'll have my body back, as well as more than enough power to eradicate you. You might have the potential for this power too, but you haven't learned how to access it yet, and you never will when I'm through with you."

Jake headed at Victor, too late, as he leapt out the window. Jake watched him as Victor glowed brightly, then blasted off, riding alongside a lightning bolt, off into the city...

"...Okay, that's not a good sign..."

"Uuuuhhh...Jake..."

"Rose?"

Jake turned to face Rose. She was having a restless sleep, but was still not awake yet. Jake nodded to himself, then left, to find and put an end to Victor's madness...once, and for all...

-Divide-

"Why should I help with this ritual?"

Panderas was trying to stand up against Victor, having some magic ready to fight with. Victor stared him down, eyes sparking off lightning...

"If you _don't, _I'll experiment with using my electrical control to make every single nerve in your body cause you horrendous agony...I am **not **in any mood to tolerate a hindrance to returning back to my original heritage..."

"...Right, I'll start my part of the spell whenever you're ready..." Panderas stuttered, backing down, and holding his wound from before.

Victor then strode towards the center of a large spell seal on top of a large skyscraper. The same one he fought Jake on before...

"This is a pretty horrid choice of locations..." Panderas pointed out.

"I_ want _him to find me...by the time he does, I should be more than capable of destroying him..."

"Oh...right...can I hear the reason I should help you-"

Panderas then got an answer in the form of a lightning blast striking the ground next to him, and a sparking arm aimed in his direction.

"Never mind..."

Victor growled, then returned to what he was thinking about before. The icy darkness, within a deep forest...The night his father was condemned unjustly...the night superstitious and prejudice men destroyed the last of his family. His father was the only part of his family he knew for even a brief period. He never even knew his mother...She had been shot down by a soldier...humanity...how much he **hated **it...felt like a burning rage in his chest. A physical pain, tightness, tension...he pondered keeping the form he had now...to abandon humanity in earnest. It was tempting, and he wouldn't be alone anymore...

'...No. I cannot...My history, my body, my life as a human being, are all I have of my mother's memory. I will not forsake that...and I will not forgive him, for stopping me from knowing her...'

Victor closed his eyes, a tear coming from them.

"Panderas...start the ritual...I have personal demons to bury."


	6. Bloodlines

1All right, this is the last chapter in the story, so let's see the finale.

-Divide-

Bloodlines

Jake was currently trying to find Victor again. If he was telling the truth, he had to beat him before he could control that power, or he'd be killed, and there's no telling what would happen to his friends...and Rose. But where to find him...

'...I think I know...'

Jake once more, headed to the skyscraper they'd waged war at before. And he was right, as he could see the roof glowing, Victor in the middle of it. Jake landed, but grimaced when he saw Victor's armor returning to normal, and the mask falling away. He was human again...which might mean...

"You wanted me to find you this time, right?"

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Victor asked, stepping towards Jake.

Panderas watched now, wondering if it was wise to go along with this plan. He backed away, so he wouldn't be noticed, as Jake and Victor stared each other down, close and personal. They said nothing. It was pretty apparent they didn't intend to let the other live.

"You stopped my one hope of ever knowing my mother..."

"You were going to kill everyone in the city to do it."

"Lives mostly of human beings, who are ignorant, prejudice, beasts at heart." Victor stated, "If you and the rest of the magical races had the sense to reside apart from them, you wouldn't have been in danger."

"It's our choice. And people aren't all jerks like you say!"

"Then head down to the street. Head down there as you are, and reveal yourself. Humanity will be jealous of your superiority to them, and seek your destruction so they can claim to be the masters of this planet."

"I'm still not backing down."

"Neither am I..."

Victor then started the battle, by swinging an ice-encased punch at Jake, who leapt back, then sprung forward, tackling Victor, pinning him, as Jake clawed at his chest. The armor was scratched, but held, before Victor unleashed a magic blast of energy that sent Jake hurtling high into the air. Jake stabilized himself, then dove down at Victor as he got up. Jake was greeted by a stone wall suspended in mid-air, which he met personally.

"YEAARRRGGGH!"

"Haven't you figured it out? You can **_not _**win now..."

The wall vanished, and an injured Jake fell to the roof, bleeding from his mouth and nose, before Victor picked him up with one hand.

"I may as well control reality itself now Jake. My natural affinity for the elemental forces of nature, and your immense magic power...I can shape this world as I see fit!"

Victor then blasted Jake back towards the edge of the roof with a burst of wind from his hand, Jake groaning, trying to get up, as Victor floated over to him, carried by the air.

"Urrgghh...damn..."

"Rise before a king."

Victor then used a gesture to point upward, a geyser of water formed from nothing blasting Jake up off the ground. Victor laughed, before Jake came down, feet first, landing on Victor. Jake followed up with several blows, trying to knock Victor out before he could conjure more magic. Victor's face started to bruise, and he growled, shaping the roof to grab Jake and throw him off, Jake slamming into the door down into the building, as Victor got to his feet. Victor then gestured at Jake, in a hand motion for him to come to Victor. This action made the wind grab Jake and send him at Victor, who knocked him away with a punch to the face. Jake laid limp next to the stairwell, Victor walking over to him slowly. Panderas watched, terrified, realizing Victor was now infinitely more dangerous than before. Victor stood over Jake, forming a sword in hand, using his control of flames and earth to make it.

"This is it Jake. If you hadn't ruined my experiment, I would've let you live, and merely shown you the harsh reality of humanity. But now, I must kill you."

"Wanna bet...? GRAAAAAHH!"

Victor yelped in surprise, as Jake mustered up the strength to use his flame breath on Victor. The inferno, however, was much greater than the normal for Jake, and it was something Victor shielded his face from before use. Most of the roof was torched in the blaze, and Panderas had to dive out of the way, as the roof was consumed in a massive roaring flame, before Jake stopped. Jake expected to see only ash of Victor after this...but no...the armor was red hot, the shroud completely incinerated, and Victor was in pain, but he was alive, and his head mostly untouched. He was scowling, furious.

"You...you'll...pay for that! As will your allies..."

"You leave Rose out of this!"

Jake roared at Victor, which wouldn't amount to much, except for the light blasting out from Jake in all directions. Victor himself yelled when this hit him, trying to shield himself from it, as his feet dragged on the roof, carving into it to leave permanent marks.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Jake was too angry to be surprised at this, even when he saw what looked like Victor when he was a double of Jake, phase out of Victor's body, and be blown away, fading into nothing. His armor had also lost it's shine, being more flexible now. Victor immediately sensed what happened.

"You...how did you take my power away?"

"Now let's try this again, Victor."

Jake, despite being in bad shape, leapt onto Victor, clawing away, Victor struggling to get him off. One of Jake's slashes broke into the armor, making Victor yell when blood came out. Victor then blasted Jake off with his lightning gauntlets. Despite the fact he'd lost the power he'd taken from Jake, he still had his functioning armor, and intended to use it, although his confusion about how Jake stripped him of the magic power boost was making him fight rather badly.

"You couldn't possibly have accessed your power. You're too injured!"

"Yeah, well tell it to my fist!"

Jake punched Victor in the face, making him back off, before Victor kneed Jake in the stomach, then grab Jake's arm, and judo throw Jake to the ground. Victor then tried to stomp on Jake's head, but his foot was caught, and he was thrown near the edge of the roof. Victor grunted, getting on his knees, as Jake came at him.

"Go ahead and kill me. My bloodline will end sooner rather than later."

"Ohhhhh no, I'm taking you to the Dragon Council along with Panderas...You ticked me off, but I'm not going to go psycho like you did!"

Victor then stood up, staring Jake down, Jake returning the favor.

"And bear even more dishonor on my family? I'd rather die..."

Victor then stepped backwards, balancing on the edge of the roof. His foot brushed up against the mask, which had been thrown around the roof during the fight to here. He picked it up, and then put it on.

"Hah, yeah, right...Like I'll fall for-"

Then he stepped back again, and fell...

"VICTOR!"

Jake leapt towards the edge of the roof to look, to see what happened. The last time he 'saw' Victor fall to his death, he survived...this time was different...he saw Victor falling through space, with no effort to stop himself. No jet boots, no riding lightning, no pre-arranged plan...just a sudden, shattering crash into a car, then silence...motionlessness...

"...ah no...he did it..."

Jake slammed his fist on the roof.

"I wanted to kill him, yeah, but I wasn't...:"

While Jake was kicking himself about the death, Panderas was heading to the door down. He was almost home free, until he was pinned to the door. The sound was familiar to Jake, who turned to look.

"ROSE!"

Rose, still in partial Huntsclan uniform, has used one of the damaged staffs of the Huntsclan to pin Panderas to the door by his cape. She was still sort of shaky, but all right.

"You're all right!" Jake cheered.

"Yes, but you aren't...what HAPPENED?"

"Long story..."

-Divide-

Rose was currently at the shop with Jake, Gramps, and Fu Dog. The Dragon Council had come to take Panderas for his part in what happened. He did say he was threatened into it, but they weren't letting him ENTIRELY off the hook. However, they did also judge Rose, since she was part of the Huntsclan. They were considering imprisonment, blanking her memory, and other things...up until she revealed one simple fact. Victor had, earlier, single-handedly...slaughtered almost all the rest of the Huntsclan in New York. That included her uncle. With them gone, there wouldn't be anyone forcing her to act on their part anymore. They decided to wait on deciding, until later. Now, Rose was waiting for Jake to wake up. The healing potion was potent, but like stated before, had limits.

"I hope he's all right."

"He will be young one. And even though he was a mortal enemy, I am sorry about the loss of your uncle." Grandpa told her.

"Thanks...I guess...he was consumed with fulfilling heritage. He and Victor were alike that way...they let their past haunt them until it controlled them..."

There was silence, then Rose waited, to see Jake well again...

-The End...?-

There was confusion, wonder, and fear. The crowd had gathered, to see the spectacle of the armored body laying on the ruins of a car. It was laying spread eagle, still, as they slowly approached. Until the twitching of a hand...followed by sparking...made them back away..They then gasped, as the figure got up, staggering and battered, heading away from the car, as a vehicle drove up, and they got in. The crowd was raving on, wondering what happened, as the car sped off. Inside, Victor moaned, removing the mask, bleeding from his eyes, nose, and mouth, dropping the mask to the floor, as Boris started treating the wounds on his head. The car itself was driver by a young, handsome man, who looked in the rear view mirror. In the reflection, we can see a close-up of the eyes, and the faintly visible circuitry in the iris.

"Are you all right Victor?"

"Urgh...just...take me home..."

"What about-"

"Home!" Victor said forcefully, laying back in the seat.

"Yes...now, we must get the armor off your body and-"

"I...can't Boris..."

"Why?" Boris asked.

Victor then groaned, raising his right arm, showing it was bleeding...straight out of the metal.

"It...IS my body...Jake...fused it to my body...now I have more to get revenge for..."

-The End-

This is the last story concerning Victor. NO begging for another sequel. And what happened? A sort of pseudo-Ultimates version of Doom.


End file.
